Ce qui me touche
by Manoirmalfoys
Summary: Drago espion pour l'ordre, est touché gravement par le Lord noir. Il pense à ce cas était sa vie... alors qu'il sent la vie le quitter. Fiction assez triste, corrigé par Mars Jovial. Les personnage Harry potter appartiennent JK. Rowling


**Ce qui me touche :**

Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici !

Accroupi à côté de ton lit, je sens les larmes qui reviennent.

Quand je pense qu'elles ne coulent que pour toi, cette réalité me fait mal, si mal.

Savais-tu que tes paroles si cruelles ont atteint leur but ?

Je peux te les réciter car je les connais par cœur.

Ils sont gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire.

« Traverser de longs déserts  
Me relever à bras le corps  
Quand parfois, tout reste à faire  
Etre seul, face au dehors »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser mes doigts dans tes cheveux si désordonnés.

Sais-tu que je t'ai tout donné ?

Ces mots que tu me chuchotais alors que je te donnais ce corps que seul toi a pu toucher, je les ai crus.

Quand, désormais ta voix me répète en tête que ce n'était que du vent, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire

Même un seul instant... que tes paroles étaient vraies.

« Entendre ce qu'on dit de moi  
Le pire du mal, l'éloge du bien  
Laisser derrière moi les pas  
D'un homme à l'ultime destin »

Tu me dis que je te dégoûte et que ma mort vous apporterais du réconfort.

Ce soir, j'ai pris une décision, l'une de celles qu'on ne fait qu'une fois dans sa vie.

Comme lorsque je suis devenu un espion pour ton camp avec l'aide de Dumbledore.

« Est-ce que cela me touche vraiment ? »

Dans un sens, je me bénis d'avoir caché mon vrai visage aux autres, à toi.

Je préfère que les autres me croient mangemort, car je ne veux pas de leur pitié.

Tu as voulut mes amies, mon parrain... alors garde-les.

Je n'en aurai bientôt plus besoin.

« Ce qui me touche, c'est toi  
Et le bruit de tes pas  
Ce qui fait mal, c'est toi  
Quand tu es loin de moi  
Ce qui me brûle, c'est ta peau  
Quand d'autres en rêvent trop  
Ce qui fait peur, c'est tes envies  
Quand je n'en fais plus partie »

Tu sais ! J'ai pris l'habitude de ce froid au fond de moi.

A l'âge de quatre ans, qu'en mon père m'a battu pour la première fois.

Les sorts impardonnables, tu trouves qu'ils sont si peu inhumains ?

Qu'aurais-tu dis en voyant l'enfant que j'étais sous l'effet d'un doloris ?

Peut-être rirais-tu? Tu sais, tu a été plus fort que mon père, car toi tu as réussi à me détruire.

« Autour des ombres infidèles  
Risquer ma vie à chaque instant  
Et pendant que d'autres sommeillent  
Gagner du terrain et du temps »

J'ai saccagé chaque morceau de peau que tu avais touché.

Sous ma robe glisse ce liquide rougeâtre et je me sens de plus en plus fatigué.

Ce n'est pas ça qui me tue... tu sais Harry, tu devrai remercier ce cher Lord Voldemort

Car c'est grâce à lui que tu seras débarrassé de moi.

« Traverser de longs déserts  
Me relevé à bras le corps  
Quand parfois, tout reste à faire  
Etre seul, face au dehors »

J'aurais dû m'en douter ce jour-là,

Quand ses lèvres ont frôlées la potion que j'ai versé dans sa boisson,

Qu'il n'aurait pas laisser passer çà !

Croyais-tu vraiment que c'était normal de le battre si facilement ?

Je savais pourtant qu'il avait compris quand j'ai aperçut cet étrange sourire sur ses lèvres.

Sais-tu qu'il savait qu'en allant à ta rencontre, il ne reviendrait pas vivant ?

« Est-ce que cela me touche vraiment ? »

Pourtant, il a réussi à porter avant de partir, un coup fatal à celui qui l'a vraiment détruit.

Son sort me tue de l'intérieur... j'aurais pu tenter de me soigner, mais cela me semble inutile.

Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, c'est ce l'on risque en devenant espion.

« Ce qui me touche, c'est toi  
Et le son de ta voix  
Ce qui fait mal, c'est tes bras  
S'ils s'ouvrent à d'autres que moi »

Quelle ironie dans un sens ? Je vais rejoindre mes parents, ceux-là mêmes que j'ai tués de mes propres mains !

Ce geste ! J'ai eu le courage de le faire pour toi seul. Par amour pour toi !

« Ce qui me tue, c'est ton cœur  
Quand ses battements me leurrent  
Ce qui fait mal, c'est tes envies  
Moi le témoin de ta vie

De tes envies  
De ta vie  
De tes envies »

Tous n'était que mensonge !

Tes sourires ! Les regards tendres de mon parrain,

L'amitié de Blaise, Théodore et Pansy.

Tu sais en fait, je remercie Voldemort car il ma évité le devoir de me jeter dans le lac.

« Ce qui me touche, c'est toi  
Et le son de ta voix  
Ce qui fait mal, c'est tes bras  
S'ils s'ouvrent à d'autres que moi  
Ce qui me tue, c'est ton cœur  
Quand ses battements me leurrent  
Ce qui fait mal, c'est tes envies  
Moi le témoin de ta vie

Ce qui me touche, c'est toi  
Ce qui fait mal, c'est toi

Ce qui fait mal, c'est toi

Ce qui me tue, c'est toi  
C'est toi

Ce qui fait mal, c'est tes envies  
Moi le témoin de ta vie »

Me penchant, je laisse un dernier baiser sur tes lèvres.

Mon corps me semble de plus en plus lourd et je m'enfonce vers les ténèbres.

Alors que je m'écroule à bout de forces dans un dernier soupir,

J'ai le temps de voir tes yeux s'ouvrirent.

Je t'aime Harry !

**Fin**

Parole de la comédie musicale Cléopâtre, la reine Egypte. « Ce qui me touche »


End file.
